The Saviours of Mortality
by Seth Destrucdos de Mardio
Summary: In the year 2054 at the famous Camp Half Blood a new generation of demigods have been raised and trained to defend the world from whatever evil lurks around the corner. But what happens when that evil is one of their own and they do not wish to harm the gods but the entire mortal population. Will this new team of misfits be able to stop the unstoppable?
1. Character Profiles

Character Profiles

* * *

><p><strong>Sophie Ravens<strong>

_**General**_

_Name: Sophie Ravens (Ravens is a taken surname)_

_Nicknames: Soph (By Ian)_

_Age: 12_

_Birth Year: 2042_

_Godly Parent: Hades_

_**Appearance**_

_Hair _

_Colour: Raven black_

_Style: Roughly cut all over and just short of touching her shoulders_

_Eyes: Light blue, Sky blue_

_Skin Tone: Snow white_

_Clothing: Grey cardigan, black/dark grey cargo shorts and tattered grey converse shoes_

_Powers and etc.: The ability to control and create Hellfire outside The Underworld_

_**Etc.**_

_Weapon of Choice: Dagger (Named: Calliope)_

_No. of Beads of CHB Necklace: 0 (currently)_

* * *

><p><strong>Julius Tyler<strong>

_**General**_

_Name: Julius Tyler_

_Nicknames: Julian (By Zachariah), Ian (By everyone)_

_Age: 17_

_Birth Year: 2037_

_Godly Parent: Hephaestus (Ian is also a Legacy of Mercury)_

_**Appearance**_

_Hair_

_Colour: Sandy blonde_

_Style: Short and spike, left side of his head is shaved with stripes_

_Eyes: Rich brown_

_Skin: Evenly tanned to perfection_

_Clothing: Dark blue long sleeve shirt with Camp Half Blood shirt turned inside out over the top, studded jeans and dark blue boots or shinny converse high-tops_

_Powers and etc.: The ability to make anything from anything, he is also extremely smart and good at designing anything_

_**Etc.**_

_Weapon of Choice: Mobile phone_

_No. of Beads of CHB Necklace: 3 (currently)_

* * *

><p><strong>Zachariah Nelson<strong>

_**General**_

_Name: Zachariah Nelson_

_Nicknames: Zach (By Brad)_

_Age: 16_

_Birth Year: 2038_

_Godly Parent: Hecate_

_**Appearance**_

_Hair_

_Colour: Black_

_Style: Long enough to hang in his face but not long enough to be tied back_

_Eyes: Emerald green_

_Skin: Quite pale, better is getting better everyday_

_Clothing: Camp Half Blood T-Shirt and cargo shorts_

_Powers and etc.: Has the ability to control The Mist, also knows a lot about magic including spells and etc._

_**Etc.**_

_Weapon of Choice: Avoids using weapons, hates the idea of hurting others_

_No. of Beads of CHB Necklace: 1 (currently)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bradley Summers<strong>

_**General**_

_Name: Bradley Summers_

_Nicknames: Brad (By everyone)_

_Age: 16_

_Birth Year: 2038_

_Godly Parent: Dionysus_

_**Appearance**_

_Hair_

_Colour: Light brown_

_Style: Undercut and spiked_

_Eyes: Rich purple_

_Skin: Perfectly tanned_

_Clothing: Long sleeve flannel shirt with Camp Half Blood T-shirt underneath and jeans_

_Powers and etc.: Has the ability to turn any liquid into wine_

_**Etc.**_

_Weapon of Choice: Iron sword (Named: Reaper)_

_No. of Beads of CHB Necklace: 4 (currently)_

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada Everett<strong>

_**General**_

_Name: Nevada Everett_

_Nicknames: None_

_Age: 16_

_Birth Year: 2038_

_Godly Parent: Ares_

_**Appearance**_

_Hair_

_Colour: Black_

_Style: Dead straight and reaches to the middle of her back when untied_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Skin: Evenly tanned_

_Clothing: Camouflage patterned singlet over Camp Half Blood T-Shirt, black cargo pants and dark green cargo boots_

_Powers and etc.: _

_**Etc.**_

_Weapon of Choice: Wooden bow staff_

_No. of Beads of CHB Necklace: 2 (currently)_

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander Hackman<strong>

_**General**_

_Name: Alexandra Hackman_

_Nicknames: Aleck (By everyone), Alexander the Hackman (By the mortals)_

_Age: 19_

_Birth Year: 2035_

_Godly Parent: Ares_

_**Appearance**_

_Hair_

_Colour: Black_

_Style: Shoulder length_

_Eyes: Blood red, always_

_Skin: Evenly tanned, pale chest and legs from constant use of jacket and long legged pants_

_Clothing: Blood red leather jacket over torn and modified Camp Half Blood T-Shirt with camouflage patterned cargo pants, black cargo boots_

_Powers and etc.: Not exactly a power, more of a curse. Aleck is the ultimate warrior and has serious issues with blood_

_**Etc.**_

_Weapon of Choice: A solid gold javelin spear (Named: Doomed)_

_No. of Beads of CHB Necklace: 9 (currently)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXTRAS (Meaning yet to be involved, although they are mentioned by other characters)<strong>_

**Rihanna Streets**

_**General**_

_Name: Rihanna Streets_

_Nicknames: Streets (By Brad)_

_Age: 17_

_Birth Year: 2037_

_Godly Parent: Legacy of Athena_

_**Appearance**_

_Hair_

_Colour: Golden brown_

_Style: Roughly cut and always a mess_

_Eyes: Aqua green_

_Skin: Evenly tanned_

_Clothing: Various different types of tight fitting dresses_

_Powers and etc.: Unknown_

_**Etc.**_

_Weapon of Choice: Bronze sword (Named: unknown)_

_No. of Beads of CHB Necklace: 3 (currently)_

* * *

><p><strong>Karsten Jackson<strong>

_**General**_

_Name: Karsten Jackson_

_Nicknames: None_

_Age: Appearance age: 13 (Karsten fell into a coma in 2048 and his body unexplainably stopped aging as if he was frozen in time)_

_Birth Year: 2035_

_Godly Parent: Legacy of Poseidon_

_**Appearance**_

_Hair_

_Colour: Black_

_Style: Shoulder length and almost appears wet all the time_

_Eyes: Blue with sparkles of other colours reminding anyone of wonderful coral full of life_

_Skin: Evenly tanned, but also pale_

_Clothing: Striped singlet and beach themed board shorts_

_Powers and etc.: Naturally drawn to the ocean, also has the ability to control water, although he had never trained in using it_

_**Etc.**_

_Weapon of Choice: Undetermined_

_No. of Beads of CHB Necklace: 0 (currently)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I am sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes and etc. I just wanted to get this story up and I honestly didn't care. Enjoy!<strong>_


	2. Prologue - Chiron

Prologue - Chiron

* * *

><p><em>13t<em>_h__ of December, 2054_

_7.30 a.m._

Chiron made his way around the camp grounds. He liked to take a stroll through the grounds when he wasn't teaching a lesson or overseeing a lesson. Things had changed a lot in the last forty years. More and more demigods were born and with the more demigods came more cultures and to deal with the different cultures coming to Camp Half Blood things had to change.

They no longer just taught Greek fighting skills but whatever fighting skills campers wanted to learn. It was a new age and overtime things had to change. As the gods changed Camp Half Blood changed. The gods were finally letting the innovations of the mortal world enter their ancient world and with that the innovations of the mortal world were entering the lives of every demigod at Camp Half Blood.

Chiron actually found himself smiling as he walked past the training section of camp. He walked past a group of campers practicing karate moves while another group were practicing bow-staff fighting moves. At first Chiron wasn't entirely excited for the changes but over time Chiron noticed how the campers liked the options. Now the campers had an option in what sort of style fighting they wanted to learn and practice.

Chiron made his way towards the newer buildings of the camp. Many of these buildings were for the different fighting styles because with each different fighting style came a bunch of equipment and all that equipment had to be stored somewhere. But a few of these buildings weren't used for fighting one of these buildings was Rachel Dare's art class.

Naturally it wasn't a shock that Rachel wanted to teach a class based in the subject of art. So naturally when more and more fighting styles came to the camp Rachel managed to convince Chiron that an art class would help relieve stress in the campers and it was doing actually that. But on this day Chiron did not find the calm class Rachel was always teaching at this time of the day.

Today Chiron found a group of her students causing trouble outside her classroom. Half of the group were being the bullies and were picking on the other half of the students. Cruel words were said until the group noticed Chiron walking towards them which at that point made the bullies walk off. They clearly didn't want to deal with Chiron over the things they were saying and they clearly didn't want to stand around here all day.

Once Chiron reached the group he called one of the girls from the group aside. He found this whole situation odd. This was not normal. Chiron asked the girl what was going on and she told him calmly that Rachel hadn't showed up for her class and overtime the waiting got to them and they got bored. They started to fight amongst themselves over minor and meaningless things.

This was very strange. Rachel loved her art class so she had no reason to be late. If anything she was always there early. She couldn't wait to teach her class dispute the fact she was almost seventy years old.

After learning that Rachel was missing Chiron decided to find her. If he did not the group that had wander off would eventually find another group to terrorise and even though Chiron hated bullying he knew that it happened and it is really hard to stop it once it had already started. But with the range of activities available now the bullies could never find anyone to bully because the things they used to bully others over had disappeared since they had found activities that they liked and others hated.

Chiron decided the first place to look was Rachel's cave. Chiron couldn't think of a reason to why she would be late. It just wasn't like her.

Once upon reaching her cave he knocked once and waited for a reply and when no reply came Chiron let himself in, he believed that if something terrible had happened to her that it was the right thing to do. But upon entering Chiron noticed two things, the first was that Rachel wasn't here and that she had clearly been up all night painting the walls.

But this wasn't just a change in colour. The walls and even the floor were covered in words that had been painted, drawn and craved into very available surface. But the words weren't in Ancient Greek or even English. They seemed to be in every other language aside from those two.

"Rachel," Chiron called throughout the cave hoping that maybe she was here.

He didn't have any other clues to where else she would be. All in the time she had been living here she hardly ever left camp. There was this one time she visited an art conference in New York. Something about new techniques she had wanted to learn and try out but even then she was only gone for a day.

Suddenly out of nowhere Rachel appeared in front Chiron and told him to shhh before she walked away from him and over to the wall nearby. She started writing again and yet again in another language that Chiron could not read off by heart.

"Rachel," Chiron said in almost a whisper.

"Stop talking," Rachel yelled. "It is so hard to hear the whispering if you are talking," she said while she momentarily stopped writing.

Chiron remained silent for a few moments as he wondered if this was an oracle thing or something else. Eventually Chiron got up the nerve to ask what was happening.

"What are you writing?" Chiron whispered hoping she wouldn't yell again.

Rachel yelling at him was strange. Rachel suddenly stopped writing and just stared at the wall in front of her as if she had come out of the trance she was in.

"I don't know," she muttered.

Yet again the silence returned and as Chiron and Rachel stood there in silence it was clear that Rachel didn't remember writing all this on the walls and floor of her cave. Without any other options they both decided to find out what it was she wrote but finding a language either of them could read off by heart was hard.

Chiron recognised some French on one wall while there was German on the floor beside a section written in Japanese. It appeared as if every language was here. But it wasn't until Rachel found a section written in English did they know why.

"I understand now," Rachel said after reading the English words. "This is a prophecy but not a prophecy that involves one country but all countries, hence all the different languages."

"This is not a good thing," Chiron replied.

"Prophecies never are," Rachel agreed.


	3. Chapter One - Ian

Chapter One - Ian

* * *

><p><em>13t<em>_h__ of December, 2054_

_9 p.m._

Ian Tyler suddenly appeared in the city of Santa Fe.

"Thanks a lot," Ian whispered to himself.

Ian didn't have anything against this city and he honestly wouldn't have known it was Santa Fe if he hadn't appeared in front of a sign that said, _Welcome to Santa Fe_. Ian looked around the sign towards the city of Santa Fe and wondered why he was here. Gods never told you if they wanted you to do something they just pushed you in the direction they wanted you to go and said nothing.

Ian wanted to say he hated gods but he couldn't because without them he wouldn't be happy in life. Yeah, Ian was happy to be a demigod. Ian was well taken care of in this world which was strange for any single demigod but for Ian it was his life and if the god he had just been with wanted him in Santa Fe he didn't have any other choice but to go.

Ian re-adjusted his bag on his right shoulder before he started to make his way towards the city of Santa Fe. Ian wasn't sure if he should thank the gods or hate them because they always sent him to amazing places. Ian had been to so many different cities that he couldn't count them all, but he had a calculator for that.

After about two hours of just wandering around the city of Santa Fe Ian received his first clue, technically it was another godly hit because Ian had gotten annoyed. But as Ian stood there thinking about where he should look next, for whatever he was looking for, a crazy man suddenly jumped in front of him.

Ian was shocked but also confused. The gods were confusing but Ian wasn't sure if this was just some homeless mortal troubling him for money – which he wouldn't have handed over – or if this was a message from the gods. But either way Ian let the homeless, in appearance, man drag him from where he had been standing to where this homeless man called home.

Ian now found himself staring at a group of mortal men preying on a young girl. Ian stood there thinking. He knew what trouble this would bring to him. If he helped this girl, who was clearly a demigod, because why else would the gods send him here, he would end up back at Camp Half-Blood and he would rather stay away from that place.

Ian wasn't like other demigods. Ian got more attention from the gods than any other demigod and that made the demigods of Camp Half Blood jealous of him which in turn turned to hate. So Ian was hated a lot during his time at camp even though during his life he had helped them more than anyone actually knew.

But if Ian didn't help this girl he would regret it and feel guilty for god knows how long. Ian was about to take a step towards the group and the girl when one of the men gripped onto her shoulder rather roughly.

But it wasn't this action that made Ian freeze. It was what happened afterwards. The girl appeared shocked as suddenly flames appeared in her hand and travelled up her arm until they latched themselves onto the men that had grabbed her. As he tried to put the flames out the rest of the group ran away. But it wasn't the flames that made Ian. Technically it was the flames but it was the colour that shocked him.

The flames that latched themselves onto the mortal man and continued to cover his entire body weren't orange or any known colour of fire in the mortal world. They were black flames, flames of hell, Hellfire.

Ian suddenly ducked out of view. He had thought guiding a demigod back to camp was bad enough but this was much worse.

"Thanks a lot, Hades," Ian whispered to himself as he thought about his options.


End file.
